Trial by Blades
by Tr1n1tY020
Summary: Unlimited Blade Works is a Reality Marble that has the ability to perfectly replicate every bladed weapon that Emiya Shirou sees even with it's innate abilities and accumulated experiences but with a penalty of a rank down it's strength and also with the exception of projecting divine constructs.But what would happen if Shirou were to maximize that potential?
1. Prologue

**Trial By Blades : Prologue**

 **Zelretch was bored, upon travelling many alternate universes He was really bored, He thought to himself.**

 **"I should get myself a student."The old magus then saw a boy, a boy who was Emiya Shirou,The boy was a participant of the ritual he once helped in creating, nothing special but that wasn't the fact that attracted him to the boy. It was the fact that Emiya Shirou's both magic element affinity and origin is that of a sword, not only that but he also saw that the boy has a Reality Marble and it's ability was even more amazing due to the fact that it can perfectly replicate any bladed weapon that the boy sees even with it's innate abilities and accumulated experiences but with the penalty of a rank down it's strength and also with the exception of replicating Divine Constructs. The Old Magus smiled in satisfaction as he saw the limitless potential that the boy had.**

 **A/N I'm very new to this but welcome this is my first fanfic it revolves around Emiya Shirou and His Reality Marble's potential.I welcome constructive crtiticizing because I see it as a method of improvement.**

 **I don't own fate/stay night all dem rights go to type moon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Trial by Blades : Chapter 1**

Zelretch looked into the boy's past, selecting the boy's age that if he were to start teaching him, the boy would learn his own would also test the boy of his expectations, if his hypothesis was right the boy could learn even his own branch of magic, the access to parallel worlds.

Shirou Emiya, the boy who died and also have been rebirthed at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War, the event he didn't know about that caused the Fuyuki Fire where Emiya Kiritsugu saved him, the boy didn't remember his past before the fire, but at least in the end Kiritsugu adopted the boy as his own and lived together, for three years they lived peacefully but one night Shirou found out that his foster father was a magus, because of this he insistered that his father teach him about magic.

"Remember Shirou once you take this path you can't stop and I'll also warn you that if you were to become a magus various dangers will also come with being one."Kiritsugu said worrily as he was warning his adopted son about the consequences of being a magus.

With sparkling eyes, unfazed the boy said,"I'm ready jii-san I'll remember to keep it a secret beetween us and never tell anyone about it."

"And?"Kiritsugu said expecting the boy to say more.

"And that I promise to not let this affect my grades at school."Said the boy looking a little disappointed.

"Okay shall we start now Shirou-san?"

"Hai, hai let's start now."The smile now back on the boy's face.

The night continued, they started by Kiritsugu analyzing shirou's elemental affinity and origin, He learned that his affinity is that of sword and his origin is also of one, He was shocked, not only by the fact that his elemental affinity is not one of the four base elements but an irregular one and also how the fact that the boy's origin is also the same as his element.

Curious at his father's silence shirou asked,"Kiritsugu, what's wrong ?"

"Nothing much but I learned that you are very special, Shirou you are an Incarnation, One who has his origin and elemental affinity being the same, this is very rare even among noble magi but what should I expect from my son right ?"Kiritsugu laughed trying to sound like he's lying. As being an incarnation is not only rare as what he said like saying it's only a one in a thousand chance the truth is that the chance is one in a million, He's afraid of the dangers his son might face in the future as being an incarnation can make you a target for sealing designation and being experimented on, being even more afraid that he will not be there for him when he face those trials.

The curse that Angra Mainyu placed on him on the end of the fourth grail war that won't even make him last 2 years facing this fact, he might as well prepare him as much as he can even with his body suffering from the curse .

Shirou's training was harsh not because of the fact the because he has a rare case of being an incarnation but because of Kiritsugu not knowing what to do with him, the boy has completely no talent in magecraft at least Kiritsugu settled that the only abilities that the boy can do are only on 3 branches of magecraft, reinforcement, projection, and structural grasping that even he thinks are worthless for a Magus who is also an incarnation. To this He only taught what he can to the boy as even his magic circuits were also destroyed by Angra Mainyu's curse

Two years passed, a night on the veranda at the Emiya household, talked father and son

"It's been two years already huh, Shirou"

"Yeah it really passed quickly but with you teaching me magic it was at least fun"

"Hey Shirou do you mind listening to me for a second?"Kiritsugu asked the boy with a serious tone.

"Sure but what's with the scary tone ?"Asked the curious boy at his father.

"Well it's nothing major, but Shirou what do you think of a world where no one suffers?"

"What ?Isn't that obvious ?" Shirou asked, confused.

"Wouldn't that kind of world be perfect right ? It was once my dream, a dream of becoming a hero of justice."

"If it was your dream why didn't you fulfill it then ?"

"Shirou I.."

"Don't worry jii-san I know, you're too old to be one aren't you ? That's why I decided, I decided that I'll inherit it, dad's dream don't worry, I'll be the Hero of Justice in your place."

Kiritsugu could only smile in silence at satisfaction, His son, promising to inherit the dream he once had, He could now rest, assured and with trust he knew his choice was not wrong, that to inherit his dream into his one and only son .

That night was remembered as Kiritsugu's final moment his will passed on, The man died with satisfaction, a smile on his face even in death.

Emiya Kiritsugu's corpse was buried in Ryuudou Temple. The only people at his funeral were Shirou, Taiga who is Shirou's self proclaimed sister, and Taiga's family and reletives.

From the boundary beetween universes, The Wizard Marshall smiled,"I guess it's time."

A/N: So this is the first chapter, I got the feeling that it was supposed to be the prologue though fuck me lmao. Anyways give a feedback about the chapter, I'd greatly appreciate it thank you.

P.S.: I am currently working on chapter 3 already expect it to be in this week. Once again thank you.

I don't own the fate franchise all dem rights go to Type-moon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Trial by Blades : Chapter 2**

As Kiritsugu's burial has finished the Emiya boy and his sister head home.

"Come on Shirou what would Kiri say if you're still crying like that,let's take a rest at home okay, from now on I'll take care of you"Said the still teary-eyed Taiga.

"You know It's more like me taking care of you Fuji-nee, you always ask for food at the house you know."Shirou said, optimism rising and now a smile forming on his face.

"Geez you little, well at least I'm here right Shirou ?"

The talk went on until they reached the Emiya household, where they noticed that there is a foreign shoe on the entrance.

"Looks like we have a visitor, right Fuji-nee ?"

"Uhh yeah, I guess we have, Shirou can you stay here until I identify who our visitor is ?"Fujimura Taiga asked the boy to stay, why shouldn't she ? This shoe is clearly unrecognizeable, from a stranger, a stranger inside the house.

As Taiga was making her way to the leaving room she heard a noise of something, from her intuition this must be the intruder, trusting her guess she ran towards the living room and saw an old man sitting beside the table seeming to wait for someone.

"Eh ?, Who are you ?"Curious, about the intruder's identity and shocked that it was just an old man, but an old man in a suit, who is this person ?

"You must be Taiga Fujimura correct ? Let me introduce myself to stop inducing more confusion.I am Kischur Zelretch Zweinorg, from this day onwards will be one of Emiya Shirou's guardians because Kiritsugu-dono entrusted the boy to me."Confidently said by the Wizard Marshall, and if the persistent girl asked for evidence, let's jusy say he has tricks up his sleeves.

"Uhh hai."Confused, Taiga only agreed, regaining her composure, she asked the old man if he have at least an evidence that can prove that he's a relative of Kiritsugu.

The old man didn't even get bothered by the question and said something to Taiga's ear and made sure it was silent enouhh for no one to hear it, even if they were alone .

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH"Taiga could only scream as one of her embarassing experiences were revealed that the only ones who were supposed to know about it were only Kiritsugu and her."Damn you Kiri how can I pay you back for this you..."

"Now can you fetch the boy , little girl?"Ordered the Old magus to Taiga who was still embarassed.

"Uhh hai hai I'll get Shirou now"Ran the childish Fujimura.

"What's with youth these days they're so energetic, haha my age must be tolling on me."Thought the Wizard Marshall to himself, a vampire talking about his age, ridiculous right ?

It didn't take long for the girl as it looked like she dragged the boy with her to the living room, and as they arrived, Zelretch stared at the boy, examining him.

"Shirou let me introduce you to Zelretch-san he'll also look after you from now on so say hello."Cheerfully exclaimed by Taiga to the little boy.

"Umm hello Zelretch-jii-san, is jii-san alright? My name is Emiya Shirou, son of Kiritsugu Emiya I hope we get along Zelretch-jii-san."The boy, energetic as always.

Zelretch could only smile in anticipation,"Yes you can call me anything, and I hope we could get along too kid."

Shirou is not sure about who this old man is, he says he was an aqquaintance to Kiritsugu but he still doubt it, and the doubt still lingers there while the old man seemingly hypnotized his older sister to go home.

Not knowing what he should do , he asked the old man, not a normal old man, a magus a question,"Why are you here and who are you really Zelretch-jii-san?"Asked the boy sarcastically.

"You may not know who I am boy, but I know who you are the son of Kiritsugu Emiya, the "Magus Killer" and I know that you'll have a rough ride ahead of I can't tell you yet about who I am but I can tell you who you are, Emiya Shirou and the only thing I'll _ask_ in exchange for my help is for you to be my student. Now do you have enough resolve _Hero of Justice_?

Things were happening fast, no saying it was fast is clearly an understatement, a magus is asking him to be his student ? Bracing himself Shirou answered his question.

"No, if you do say I'm a Hero of Justice and to make sure that you're not planning to use me to do evil things, then prove yourself."Nervously, Shirou asked, this magus is asking him to be his student, what if he refuses and the result will be that the old magus would be angry and do evil things to other people, still even if he were to learn about magic but he can only hurt but not save anyone then's there's no point, his promise to Kiritsugu, Kiritsugu's dream he'll definitely achieve it for him.

Zelretch laughed in satisfaction of the boy's mature tone "Hooh you have some nerve kid, you pass. Do not worry, I also despise evil but that doesn't mean that I like goody two shoes like you, try not to annoy me kid. Let's try to get along."

To this statement Shirou lowered his guard and welcomed his new acquaintance,"Then I accept the deal, Zelretch-jii-san, but what do you know about magic anyway, Dad said I'm either talentless or average at other magecraft and the only things that I can do are Structural Grasping, Reinforcement and Projection which he said, aren't even that useful ?"

The old magus calmed the boy down and started explaining,"You are wrong boy, you need not know about me but you should find yourself, there's one more magecraft that you are able to do, it is Altering, the magecraft of customizing components, let's move on, boy tell me how do you study your magecraft ?"

"Ehh, oh right, every night dad makes me do a routine of structural grasping, and reinforcement, he said that projection won't really help me that much so I should study reinforcement and structural grasping more, for 2 years it went on like that."the boy cluelessly said to the old magus.

Zelretch clicked his tongue,because of the time wasted that the boy did not learn the most important application of magic, he has many things to teach this boy after all, not knowing almost anything about the magic world he would guide this new student of his into the mysteries of the boy's capabilities.

Night fell without the two noticing, Shirou's stonach growled and Zelretch gave a laugh.

"Food is essential after all, so Kid you should eat first, then we'll continue."

It would not be a lie to say that Shirou is not happy for the new family member in his life, it would also not be an exaggeration to say that he already got over his father's death.

"Really Kiritsugu, you can rest assured, with Zelretch-jii-san's help I'll achieve your dreams."

Shirou cooked dinner for him, and his new grandfather/teacher figure in his life, and just in case that fuji-nee snaps out of the hypnotism he also prepared food for her too.

As Shirou was putting the food on the table the door at the entrance opened so strong that it produced a sound that can even be heard along the living room.

"SHIROUUUUUU DINNEEEERR"Alas it was Taiga shouted at the entrance declaring her starving state.

Zelretch smiled, quite surprised that a normal woman would snap out of hypnotism just because of hunger,"Really, youth these days, so energetic heh."

The trio ate dinner and it was quite late since Taiga went home and left Shirou to Zelretch's since they were alone now the promise to continue shall be fulfilled.

Zelretch asked Shirou the final question, a question that he knew was infinitely asked to him by another version of his future self and answered already infinite times among the infinite number of universes.

"Can you keep up with me ?"

A/N: YOO what do you guys think ? the story will enter it's first arc now , we startin on Shirou's middle school and yeah I'm hyped as fuck too, wait for chapter 3 you fucks it's coming soon.

P.S. I kinda need a beta because checking for grammatical errors are quite hard without help, so if anyone is interested pm me, thanks in advance.

I don't own fate/stay night all dem rights go to type-moon


	4. Chapter 3

**Trial by Blades : Chapter 3**

The long night continued, Zelretch started by saying how Shirou's training will go, not only because his magecraft is peculiar but because it will almost be like starting from scratch.

"Boy, reinforcement is no easy thing,from what you've learned you knew how it worked, but you're still a bit far from actually mastering it. I suggest that you structurally grasp an object before reinforcing it before you structurally grasp it again to check what the results were. This will be your routine every night starting from now on until I say that we're doing things differently, got it ?"

"What ? Doing things differently ? By what ?"Shirou was curious and a bit excited, what would the old man say ?

"Let me explain, from what you've known, your father said that you're either average or worthless than other magecraft besides the three that you initially knew and the fourth which what I told you but you can learn these branches and at least be average about them because even though you'll be the best at what you do, not learning non-elemental affinity types of magecraft or what you can call the basics, you will still be a laughing stock if you haven't learned these, besides I'm quite sure it'll help you in the future."Zelretch, speaking sarcastically, knowing that the child's future is already decent in his standards from what he saw, but the chances of this timeline turning a different direction is still huge and his student is still a highly unstable subject to talk about since it's still honestly too early.

"Hmm, so can you give me examples of the types of magecraft that don't need elemental affinity Zelretch-jii-san?"

"A great example would be the manipulation of bounded fields in which I will discuss about in a later time until I say you're quite ready."

Understanding that those things shall be encountered later on, the boy said something."Then what about what you said about Projection and Altering ?"Feeling too eager Shirou asked the Wizard Marshall an obvious question, which is why a newbie at magecraft like him got hurt.

"Oww, what was that for ?!"

"As I said this will be the only things that you'll do starting from tonight until I say something, and if you want to ask a reason why, it is because you still need to get used to prana flow, and information processing to your at least mastery of these components you won't get anywhere within either projection or altering."It's really hard teaching someone from scratch isn't it ? But this is for the child's future if he were actually to be his student, displaying him to The Clocktower would be quite an honor for the boy and also for himself as well, as someone who lasted being the apprectice of the possessor of one of the true magics, and himself for advancing another brach of magecraft that everybody deemed worthless.

"Uhh Zelretch-jii-san what's with the scary grin on your face ?"Asked, Shirou while trying to structurally grasp a rock."Well, anyway."

"Trace, on. Analyzing basic components,"At this point shirou felt his body heating up, his magic circuits firing up, "Analyzing flaws,"He saw the rock like a blueprint, knowing the spaces that lack hardness that when struck, the rock wil either crack or get destroyed."filling the spaces with prana."He transffered prana into the rock, trying not to give it too much or not enough prana."All right reinforcement success. How was that ?"The boy seemingly satisfied that he didn't fail this time because he is still a novice even at this branch of magecraft despite training for 2 man learning that you haven't improved at the thing you're supposed to be good at is quite disappointing.

"Boy give me the rock,"At this, Shirou gave him what he wanted and examined it like a doctor would his patient, "Hmm, I have to say, this is very me point out your flaws kid, first is you expended too much prana, even though you intended to transfer the right amount you failed at actually transffering it from your body, to the rock thus the prana only leaked and was the prana that managed to reach the rock didn't even reach the gaps that you were supposed to fill, and leaked again, thus last, you tried to transfer more mana after you failed, thus repeating the first two flaws until you got lucky and actually succeeded, and you did all this without ever having the thought that I'd discover you kept on failing until you were lucky."He was losing composure, but seriously who wouldn't, teaching someone who thought that he knew what he was doing is harder than someone who did not know anything at this kid is laughable or needs pity but Zelretch is leaning more on the smack his head side

"I know I'm sorry I'll never do that again"Feeling really embarassed, it feels weird and different from the time Kiritsugu was training him, he would not point out his flaws and just praise him for doing it, it was nice. But with his Zelretch-jii-san, yeah he admits that he's pretty strick for a teacher but there's a strange warmness there it's not that bad and he certainly can get used to it.

"That's it for tonight, you have school tomorrow don't you?, Remember to not slack off just because you're training magecraft. Blending with the mundane world is still needed after all."Zelretch calmly said, being meticulous enough to even get the boy a good standing in his normal life.

Before Shirou would wake up to do his daily workout, after that he then takes a bath and prepare the food for two, no three people now. Even though Kiritsugu is gone, he already have seem to be gotten over it already, thanks to the new addition to his family.

For a vampire, waking up in morning is quite a pain, not only that you feel tired when you wake up, but the urge to sleep again also remains, it's simply hard to even get up, Zelretch at least got up just to tell the boy why he's gonna sleep again after eating breakfast. As he walked into the living room he now told him that he should be at least fine with sleeping all day and be awake at night teaching him magic, it's actually better to be just like that. He noticed something though and asked the boy.

"Boy, even though I didn't want a chage of clothes you still gave me some, why ? These doesn't even suit me at all." Annoyed by the fact that he's supposed to wear the clothes that the boy's father owned.

"You mean you only wear that suit, like all the time ?"The Emiya boy tryong hard not to chuckle, at the realization.

"Boy, are you insulting me. At this Zelretch gave an intimidating expression, but I should not interfere more than I did already. Shouldn't you hurry up preparing the food boy ? That energetic girl from yesterday would be eating here no ?"

Shirou felt his spine tingle at the statement and went back to preparing the food, he wouldn't want his sister angry at him first thing in the morning right ? As soon as he finished settting what he made at the table, the sound of the entrance door getting slammed reached the kitchen and he sighed out of relief.

"Phew, I didn't think I'd make it, thanks for pointing the food out, Fuji-nee would have killed me if the food wasn't ready by the time she was here already."Shirou's last words were said by then as the tiger quickly tackled him and scolded him.

"How dare you give Zelretch-san a bad idea about me Shirou, hmph! at least you got to prepare the food already." Taiga's attention then shifted from Shirou to the food in an instant, eating very fast like a wild animal.

"Hey hey Fuji-nee remember to save some for us okay ?"Worried since Taiga is just gobbling up the food. If left alone, she can probably eat all of it in a moment's notice.

With her mouth still full of food Taiga tried to reply and ended up choking. As Shirou noticed he quickly took action and helped Taiga. Zelretch only complimented the child.

"Nice reflexes kid."

"Don't mention it, its pretty normal for her to choke she's always like this, I'm just used to it."Shrugging the compliment off Shirou kinda underestimated himself."Anyway what were you trying to say even Fuji-nee ?"

After drinking water, Taiga now said what she wants."I said that how can I obviously stop eating, your cooking is so delicious Shirou!"

"I appreciate the compliment but still, look out for yourself geez, and stop being such a glutton, there's still the two of us that needs to eat."The boy said in a lecturing manner."Still shouldn't you hurry up Fuji-nee ?" Shirou noticed that Taiga is going to be late for her class if she continues this pace and prepped her up.

At this Taiga moved in inhuman speeds hurrying up and rode her scooter just to get to her university before it's too late while screaming," **AAAAHHHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE !"**

Shirou and Zelretch, now left alone, the pair ate in peace. As soon as they were finished Shirou now gathered the utensils and dishes and washed them. Finishing up the boy said goodbye to his new grandfather figure and headed to school, at least relieved that the mage won't do anything except sleep until night falls.

The trip to school isn't that far, for someone with a toned body like his, Shirou should not have any problems walking there. Besides a little exercise would be good for someone starting to enter puberty right ?

Upon reaching the school Shirou changed his pair of shoes and headed to his classroom, as class will start in about fifteen this grace period, his classmates usually spend it by either having a chat or doing last minute only slept to conserve his energy. The fifteen minutes were over and their teacher came in, thus the signal for the class about to start has been risen and everybody stood up, did greetings, and sat down, the lessons started and everyone were studying and focused. Except two particular persons.

Shirou noticed that his classmate, Tohsaka Rin was also not listening, seeming to think about something deep, he only stared at her beatiful face. Afterall who would not steal a gaze from the school idol right ? Shirou Emiya cannot help but reminisce at his middle school first-year experience.

It all happened in an instant, Tohsaka Rin was renounced as the school idol back then and upto the present, many boys sought for her, as many as the girls who coveted her.A lot of the boys that tried to confess to her were shut down without remorse, crushing their hopes right off the bat. Even though yes he himself tried to confess to her, it was not as pitiful as the others, in fact it looked like she was saying something to him. As soon as he confessed to her, she replied with a smile, a cute smile and just said "Not yet."

This made all the other boys jealous and thus isolated Shirou fron the rest of a few tried to befriend him because they want to know why Tohsaka answered him this way, like did something happen between them, or that she only used him as a shield.

It was sunset, a sign that classes would be ending for the day, as soon as the teacher told them to stand up and bow all of them were tired and kinda happy that their suffering is over, everyone would get home now and Shirou is one of them.

As usual he would walk home immediately, pretty hungry and tired, he longed for a bath at home. At least not until he saw a group of kids who looked like the same age as him, bullying a purple haired her and pulling her hair.

Shirou got angry and instantly ran at them punching the one who seems to be their leader. If he were to be a Hero of Justice this was the right time.

"And who might you be ?!"The group asked him, surely he did not know this girl, but she was getting hurt by these guys and he who dreams of being a hero shall not let this pass.

There was about five of them each coming at him at same time, Emiya Shirou can not handle five men at once, he was clearly outnumbered, he closed his eyes, assesing the situation of what he could do, he saw a bunch of wood, looking shiny, it seems someone was burnishing them. He grabbed two of those and held each each other on both of his hands like twin ready with the exchange, not fearing pain, for he was protecting someone for the first time he charged at them closed eyes and reinforced the wood on each of his hands, the first step on his dream is right there.

If they were to hit him even once the fight would be over with his loss, carefully finding a strategy to at least hold out the group until an adult sees the conflict. He deflects a punch by smacking the first enemy's arm with the wood on his left hand, dodged a punch coming from the side and then countering the blow by smacking the ambusher's arm, spinning to kick the enemy behind him before it could launch a blow. Shirou was not expecting how good he was at handling the group, the first three attackers only took a step back, the first two holding onto their arm that he attacked, it seems that they are unable to attack now, the one he kicked who seemed to be the one who leads them had tears in his eyes. And then the second exchange started.

 **"GET HIM!"** The fight restarted with the leader and the two uninjured boys now came at him. Shirou dashed to the leader and purposely made the other two come at his back, striking them first before facing the leader. Not noticing that the first two boys who attacked him were gone and now coming at him from both sides, it was too late to realize until he got held by the two boys with their leader laughing loudly.

"Did you honestly think you can handle us hahahahaha"He laughed with the last two boys that he struck when they were behind him,"You know I'm not even gonna retaliate because they're gonna do it for me."Smiling, he pointed at the boys behind him and they replied "But seriously those sticks hurt, it was like I was struck by a shinai, you made a mistake at going easy at us though because we won't hehehe"Trying to be intimidating they picked up the wood that Shirou used."Now tell us how much it hurts okay ?"Getting ready to hit Shirou, he raised the blade and now swung in a kendo fashion and was stopped at the act by an adult and with him was Tohsaka Rin.

As soon as they saw the adult the group of boys let go of Shirou and ran away, the grown man did not chase them but attended to Shirou instead and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine mister but you should go to the girl there", He pointed not knowing that the one he was pointing at was not there already."Those boys were bullying her so I tried to protect her." With a tone of worry Shirou exclaimed but was silenced by the man.

"Relax kid, as soon as we got here we only saw you were fending those boys off, Amazing even though you were clearly outnumbered, do you study martial arts perhaps ?"Impressed by the boy's feat he asked weird questions to him, but then he realized that it was getting out of hand and got serious again."I was quite shocked to learn that the wood I burnished would be used for another reason, it's okay I won't ask for anything since it was used for good, in exchange I'd like to ask for your name.

Shirou kinda dumbfounded now replied"Uhhh, right my name is Emiya Shirou and I'm at my second year in middle school."

"Thanks for granting my request, though I can say that this girl who approached me in public and asked me to help was quite worried, perhaps you two know each other ?"

Shirou stared at the girl and definitely his eyes weren't fooling him it was indeed Tohsaka Rin, and _IS SHE BLUSHING ?!_

The Tohsaka girl then replied to the man and said "Yes he's my boyfriend"with a smile on her face.

Shirou and the man, schocked could only question"EHHH, EEEEHHHH?!"The man then regained his composure, put his hands on Shirou's shoulder and gave him a thumbs up before saying"Boy you sure are lucky, not getting hurt by those boys until I arrived, and having a cute girlfriend too, you sure are lucky. Well I should leave you to your girlfriend now."The man then gathered all the wood and left after giving Shirou a wink.

"What's with that statement Tohsaka-san, is it true, that I'm your boyfriend ?"Doubting that the school idol only took interest in him just for fighting a few boys.

"So you saw through me already huh ? Then let me get to the point, since I saw that you can at least fight, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, Emiya-kun."With a grin Tohsaka revealed her intentions to Shirou making a halft-truth statement but what her true intentions were actually far from what she said. She was annoyed to herself for not noticing that a classmate of hers is actually a magus, and that this idiot just used magecraft in public. It was peculiar though, only that fake priest and her should have been the only ones who know about magecraft in the city so who should Emiya Shirou be ? She intends to find out by being close to him."So Emiya-kun shall we walk home together ?"She stretched an arm, while faking a smile. Seems like she got her point out there.

Dumbfounded Shirou only went with the flow, umaware of the Tohsaka's underlying accepted her invitation, wouldn't ? Even if it's fake they'll look like their close anyway and it was fine for Shirou already. And so the both of them walked to Shirou's home.

When they were at the Emiya residence, Shirou tried to invite Tohsaka to dinner. Things were going good for the Tohsaka girl, being invited to her said lassmate's/magus house is a really big advantage to her, perhaps if she is lucky enough she might run into his workshop. And so she accepted and the pair headed inside.

Perhaps if she wasn't plotting something she should have noticed that someone was asking her companion a bunch of questions already.

"Shirou, explain yourself."This unidentified woman said to her fake lover, seconds passed as Shirou tried to explain that she was only a friend that he invited for dinner. The woman then tured to her and asked her a similar question,"Who are you ?"

The woman was intimidating she would give him that, but that's not enough to make her lose composure."Nice to meet you, my name is Tohsaka Rin, Emiya-kun's _girlfriend_."It seems that the statement shocked the woman.

Shirou rolled his eyes, he new this was goong to happen, if he does not do something the situation would break out of control way more than ot already is, quickly he said the appropriate word to describe their relationship."It's fake, we're faking it Fuji-nee."The statement now rest the woman at ease, producing a serious tone, she asked the Tohsaka girl.

Before replying, Rin whispered to Shirou,"Are you an idiot ?!"To this Shirou replied with"No, not letting her know the truth is more dangerous, knowing her she'd parade you to everyone as my girlfriend, even though that's your purpose, the method that's gonna be used is a big no for me, and probably you too."Rin only agreed to him and now replied to the intimidating tiger looking woman in front of them, seeming to pounce if given the wrong answer to her question."I promise you miss ?"she asked for her name, to this Taiga replied and just said,"Fujimura is fine."

"Then I promise you miss Fujimura that I Tohsaka Rin will not involve Emiya-kun here to any dangers while he's on his duty as my boyfriend, is that fine for you."Taiga doesn't have the right to interfere, actually she did but with the girl reassuring that there will be no harm done to her brother she allowed it anyway, besides it was Shirou who accepted the deal first anyway, setting the deal she replied,"As long as he doesn't get hurt in anyway while he's acting as your boyfriend then we'43 fine."

Women sure are scary, thought of Shirou, but it's getting late they should finish dinner soon, Tohsaka still has to go home. As soon as they finished dinner He proposed to walk Tohsaka home, she declined and said she can go home alone, Shirou didn't question her anymore and she left, a few minutes later Taiga also went home. It seems that his Zelretch-jii-san never woke up, he must be tired and left him be, and he practiced structural grasping and reinforcement through the night

Meanwhile, the Tohsaka girl is walking home thinking to herself, "So my preparations are complete already huh? Though I didn't get to see his workshop I'm sure I'll discover who Emiya-kun really is."

At a dark old crypt, a girl in a pit of worms, thought, who was that red haired boy that saved her ? She did not know and she forgot about it, it's not like salvation will come to her anyway, the torture continued.

At the Emiya Residence as Shirou was practicing structural grasping on various things, when you're alone stupid/clever ideas come to mind and Shirou's was him structurally grasping his own body."Whaa, this is."

A/N: Yeah kinda late, I know, Long chapter though, yeah figured I should make longer ones. I thought of a schedule to upload chapters now though, from now on the chapters will be written on weekdays while they will be uploaded on weekends. Yeah I had to do this since school's fucking me up.

About the fight scene, yeah I kinda needed it because I was testing if I could describe a battle with words only. Tell me what you guys think about it. I also used it as a plot device to make Shirou meet a certain someone, then about Shirou's relationship with Tohsaka, no their relationship will not reach the heroine level, it's more of Tohsaka being curious with Shirou, and even though the pair is already set I will not turn this into a Tohsaka route even though I fucking love Tohsaka I shouldn't, everybody needs a chance with Shirou and I'll probably end this story with an alternate ending for each girl. Doubt the story would end fast though I got a shit ton of ideas I want to get out of my system like a certain 1v1 fight in the future.

P.S. still need a beta, that guy that we all love/hate will appear on the next chapter. Bye

I don't own the fate franchise all dem rights go to type-moon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Trial by Blades: Chapter 4**

Emiya Shirou would sometimes dream of himself standing atop a hill filled with swords impaled into the ground, the area looks like a desert with the sky having an orange hue due to the sun over the horizon that seems like it will set soon. Shirou did not know what this place meant, he does not know of this place, the place gives him a strange vibe of familiarity like he lived in the place or something but as soon as he tries to dwelve in his mind to know what the place really is, he would wake up.

"Should I ask Zelretch-jii-san about this, wait shouldn't I ask him about the thing inside me first?"Curiosity filled the boy's mind as he recalled the events last night when he was studying his magecraft.

When you structuarally grasp a person, you're only bound to see the normal things that make up a human's body like the organs, or the systems that make up the body, or in a magus' body their magic circuits. So how should something unusual like a golden scabbard be inside his body?

The boy's self thought was cut-off by the sound of the entrance door being slammed open."Oh crap, I need to make breakfast"And at that instance he knew he has a scolding ahead of him.

Minutes later after Taiga left Shirou was now heading where the Wizard Marshall dwelled, then he reminisced at the annoying events before amd during breakfast that current morning. Cooking the food would have been faster of Fuji-nee would have stopped saying things to Shirou like him being too naive to fall to Tohsaka's trap of making him her psuedo-servant by acting as her boyfriend, but as soon as food was ready she gobbled her share like an actual tiger and left as soon as she finished, leading to the current time.

When Shirou opened the door he saw that there was no one there, with the bed made and a letter on top of it seeming like a message left by the old man to shirou.

"I went to England to get some things that I'll need in your training, I'll most likely be back after two weeks. I give you permission permission to dwell on projection before I'm back, I left a few notes about it at the shed, considering that it'll be the best place to be your future workshop. If you learn projection before I'm back we'll jump to teaching you about bounded fields so do your work kid. "Shirou's eyebrow twitched while reading the letter, seriously he only started recently at being the old magus' apprentice and he's giving him extreme pressure already? The two weeks of his teacher's absence will surely be long.

Quite annoyed he did his morning exercises, took a bath, and went to school. Halfway the trip Shirou did not notice that there was a girl approaching him from behind. Anyone would have noticed the scary smile on Tohsaka Rin's face as she pounced on the not-knowing Emiya. As soon as Emiya faced the one who seemed to have pounced on him he was quite shocked to learn that his attacker was actually Tohsaka Rin who's smiling brightly at him.

"Good morning Emiya-kun, shall we go to school together?"The twintailed girl asked, with the Emiya boy on end blushing.

"Uhh, good morning too Tohsaka, and yeah, let's go"Shirou remembered. He actually got dragged into a fake relationship by Tohsaka to keep boys from confessing to her. Given his awkward reaction to the Tohsaka's invitation, it seem like he still have not grasped the situation yet and still has to get used to it, it's just that Tohsaka's charms distracts him from giving a plausible act, she's really cute. Still, for twelve years old teens like them and their peers, will an act be enough to keep the said targets away? Twelve is the age where the brain starts getting mature and this is dangerous because some could start being suspicious of them if they didn't put work to this. Well it will be quite the problem if anyone finds out so he might as well do his best.

When they arrived at school the pair split up with Shirou heading to archery practice and Rin heading to class early.

Moments later as Emiya was heading to class he passed by many students that were staring at him like a predator would it's prey, he knew full well why people were acting like this. Truly, the week will surely be long.

Even in class the gossip lurked the whole section, people whispering. It wasn't long until the teacher got annoyed and gave the whole class a quiz for being noisy. The news really spread like wildfire. When class ended a group, no a cluster of boys surrounded Shirou and asked if the news was real. That he and Sakura from first year was dating.

"What?"Who's Sakura wasn't the one who he supposed to has a relationship to is Tohsaka? The question boggles on the boy's mind until something more ridiculous happened. With Tohsaka now clamping Shirou's arm with hers she replied to the boys' question."No, Emiya-kun is not dating Sakura-san because he's _dating me_." Silence filled the room until the group of boys seemed to regain their senses and acreamed," **EEEEEHHHHHH!** "they all said in unison,"E-Emiya, what have you done?!"Every one of them have said at least one bad thing to Shirou, but he couldn't react, that would blow their cover, he just has to endure this.

It was the time again for students to go home and sadly and with a bit of luck Shirou would not have to walk with Tohsaka today towards their home. But as he reached the park again he saw a familiar figure, the purple haired girl that was being bullied by the group of boys was there again, alone. Without reason, he only felt it, the boy approached the purple haired girl. He tried to initiate a conversation,"Hi, I'm Emiya Shirou, you were the girl from yesterday right?"The girl gave him a silent nod, the boy continued the conversation by asking for her name, she was not replying and it ended up with Shirou holding the girl's hand, the girl blushed at the boy's action and now gave an answer,"M-My name is Sakura, I'm glad to meet you, Emiya-senpai _._ That's right her name sure sounds familiar

Ahh right, Sakura was the name of the girl his classmates were saying that he was supposedly dating."Umm about the school rumor, I'm sorry."The purple haired girl gave him a faint smile,"No, it's okay senpai, I don't want you to be troubled. The rumor started because of me, I asked about you from a classmate because I wanted to thank you and she thought I liked you and it went from that."

"Say Sakura, do you want to be friends?"The redhead noticed that she's alone, doesn't she have friends or someone close?

"What's with the sudden proposal senpai?"Of course, it's normal for her to ask, she's never had one and she probably wouldn't get one either. But this guy just asked her to be his friend, what should she do?

"I-I guess you need to think about it right? Being friends with a guy you just met, I guess it's those first experience things too for you right?"

Sakura does not understand, she's broken, dirty, disgusting. Yet this guy wants to be her friend, she cannot help it, is this happiness? She's going to have a friend.

"No, senpai I accept your proposal, let's be friends."The girl gave a smile, a genuine one, the feeling of hope, flowing through her.

"Then Sakura, would you like to eat dinner at my house? Don't worry I'll help you get permission from your guardian."Shirou gave a question that made Sakura shake, her grandfather letting her go to another person's house. Is that possible? She could not reply. Emptiness filled her eyes again, the girl succumbing to despair at least not until she noticed that her new friend, cheerful friend was now holding her hand and while walking with her and was asking her directions on the way towards her home. Really, her new friend is a good relief for her. Honestly now that she's getting used to it even though it's still new, she went her friend's way, not looking back and arrived at her household.

She must not let her friend see her 'grandfather' what would anybody think of him, he's a monster. So she pleaded for her friend to stay at the gate and wait for her.

Emiya waited at the familiar household's gates it took a couple of minutes before Sakura got out and gave him a smile, they now proceeded and went to the Emiya boy's mansion. As soon as they arrived Emiya gave her a hand and led her inside where they were greeted by Fujimura Taiga.

"Shirou... Who is this girl now?"A kind of scary tone was heard by Shirou from his sister,he thought."Is she suspecting something?"He assumed that Taiga is asking who Sakura really is because of what happened when she met Tohsaka. He had to give an answer, but question asked received it's reply already and it was not him who answered it.

"Emiya-senpai is just a friend"Sakura answered with a silent voice. Shirou enforced the statement by also saying the same thing and explained to Taiga how they met,"So you got into a fight without me knowing?"The scary tone returning,"I guess I can't really help it, you got it from Kiri after all, but Shirou."She put a hand on the boy's shoulder, take care of yourself too okay? I'm going home you two can eat alone."Taiga left the pair alone, Shirou did not understand what she said but he will try, he will.

"So Sakura, do you know how to cook?"A question came into Shirou's mind, he didn't actually have someone to compare his cooking to that he knows. Maybe if they're going ti be friends he could atleast teach Sakura some of his secrets.

"I don't know how to, my brother orders the food in our house. Why ask senpai?"Shirou gave her the reply on his mind and they did do it. Shirou taught the girl some basics at cooking and ate dinner.

When Shirou and Sakura were washing the dishes someone rung the doorbell at the entrance,Shirou came to see who the visitor was and was surprised that it's his friend and a clubmate from the archery club.

"Yo Emiya, I came to get my sister, our grandfather asked me to fetch her already."The blue haired boy named Shinji asked Emiya for his sister.

"Sakura is your sister? Well we're still washing the dishes but don't worry I'll come and get her, can you wait here Shinji?"The redhead gave his answer and returned inside, after a couple of minutes he returned with Sakura, but the blue haired boy made sure of something before they left."By the way Emiya what was this news that I was hearing about you and my sister dating?"Sakura blushed at the statement but Shinji ignored her, Shirou got shocked for a bit but gave the truth,"No Shinji that's just a rumor, the one I'm dating is Tohsaka."Shinji clicked his toungue, seeming more annoyed because of what he last said but he recomposed himself and the brother and sister left. Shirou ubderstood what Shinji thought or so did he thought that any big brother would want to protect their sister right?

Shirou was now alone, it's pretty late, it's pretty much a good time to practice his magecraft. And so the boy headed to their mansion's shed.

He took and examined the notes left by his teacher about the basis of projection. Gradation air or also known as projection is the branch of magecraft where magical energy or prana is shaped into the material composition and design of an object that is being imagined by the magus.

"So I just have to imagine the object and let my prana flow outside and shape into it huh? I guess I'll try now."The boy used a knife as his specimen, and looked at it he then raised his hands and closed his eyes, flaring up his circuits."Trace on."He now imagined the image of the knife in his head, it is a simple one, it's one of those utility knives that you use when camping. It has a red handle and a short, two-edged blade on it , with the process seemingly complete as he managed imagine the look of his specimen properly, he opened his eyes and looked at the product.

Compared to the original, the product has many flaws, the boy thought that it's because of his shortcomings on prana flow, he then noticed when he did structural grasping on the product that it's empty inside, like it only copied the original's surface, is this really how projection works? He tested both knives on endurance and he also found out that the fake one is completely fragile."Zelretch-jii-san didn't leave any more things about what is projection really, but at least I was able to do it right? Who am I talking to?" The boy gave a sigh"Guess I'll get back on my routine."

A week passed in Fuyuki, Emiya Shirou who was heavily tired is now going home from a long week,"It's only a few days more until Zelretch-jii-san gets back and I still doubt my projections, seriously why do they break like glass so easily? I was getting good at prana flow now but all of the initial problems I had are still there."Tired, Shirou decided to take a break from projection that night, but he realized something. From the whole week that passed, Tohsaka and himself were known as a couple at their school. Even though they are known as that, they aren't walking together to their homes, he noticed that their classmates have also known of this and now spreading rumors, getting cautious Shirou wanted to warn her but as far as their fake relationship go they really are not that close. Even so Emiya still wanted to be at least a friend to Tohsaka, wouldn't their acting get better if they are close? Come to think of it Shirou doesn't actully have Tohsaka's household number, he remindes himself to ask her this on their next meeting.

When Shirou got home he prepared dinner and took a bath, then after Taiga arrived the pair would eat with Taiga leaving after she is done with her meal, leaving shirou alone in the house again. At least until the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, who could the visitor be? It's still early for minors to sleep so it must be either a visitor or a classmate."Shirou went to the entrance shocked that the intruder is actually Tohsaka Rin.

"Good evening Emiya-kun."Tohsaka Rin said, she explained to Shirou that she wasn't able to copy their assignments and so she went to him. Not knowng what the girl's true intentions for visiting, the gullible boy let her go inside at least not until the bounded field in his house started giving the alarm that warned him about an intruder.

"Why do my plans always get messed up?!"The annoyed Tohsaka now looked on her target, reaching for her gems inside her skirt's pockets, the tension now rising. She was preparing for this since last week yet the plan's going downhill already and it seems that she now has to fight her fake boyfriend.

*Tohsaka.. Who are you?"The boy now seemed to know the girl's true intentions and he's now confirming if his classmate really is a magus.

The girl gave him a plotting smile, she now started to walk towards him, if they are really gonna fight it should be inside the bounded field since noises are supressed inside. With this thought he walked backwards luring the girl inside so he could not hold back. But can they just get along though?"Well, I'm just like you Emiya-kun except I am a magus from the Tohsaka family. I was originally planning to research about you're identity but it seems I've been found out, If I'm gonna have a way out of this it's to go through you right?"

"Ughh Tohsaka I can explain,"

"Are you seriously thinking that you can fool me that you're not hostile?"When she finished her statement she now dashed at him and got her hand out of her pocket, Shirou saw that she was holding gems in between her fingers and thought to himself."Are those gems related to her magecraft? If they are shouldn't I dodge them?"When the redhead was having thoughts about the Tohsaka's peculiar gems the girl threw a few of the said objects and the boy dodged them. He saw that the red ones produced explosions, the green ones caused a burst of wind, and the blue ones where freezing what they came into contact with. His enemy is already pressing hard on him and if he didn't fight back he would be defeated here. With that thinking the boy realized that he needed a weapon. And he remembered about projection.

He projected the knife he was using as a speciment last night and threw it to Tohsaka to test his capabilty. The knife met the red gem ending up to an explosion on impact, the knife was shattered into pieces but it's trajectory not changing and still heading to Tohsaka but with a weaker velocity and so she only have to step to the side a little to avoid it. One knife didn't do the job but can two do it? With this thought the readhead projected two copies of the knife he used and threw them again. Tohsaka on the otherhand threw a green gem giving a burst of wind before having contact with the copies blowing them away and getting stuck on the wall.

"Ara, ara Emiya-kun is this all you can do, I honestly thought that I brought too much gems with me, I shouldn't have brought them at all. I guess Gandr can do the job."The girl said to Emiya. Is she underestimating him? She also said something about Gan-

The girl raised her arm and pointed her finger at Shirou like a gun, a black orb materialized on the tip and it fired like a bullet. On Shirou's point of view the orbs are like bullets that either needed to be deflected or dodged. Shirou did both and projected a pair of knives again. He was getting tired, he already used projection five times, his prana is almost drained, if he does not come up with a plan he may end up killed, not even before he achieves his dreams. There was no way he was going to accept this. No, he won't accept this, he will not let his life pass by so easily, the life that was saved by Kiritsugu, he only saved one person, and he almost even failed at it, what use is a hero that can't even save himself?

Then the boy remembered something, Tohsaka did not see what his plans were nor did she care, she was mostly doing this for a selfish purpose, if magi's can really become that bad just to fulfill their desires he would either correct them or stop them.

The boy threw the pair of knives he last projected, the boy counted on the girl that was underestimating him to continue what she was doing, and that was firing the black orbs on his thrown weapons, she was clearly distracted, even for a second it was already enough for him to entagle the garden hose around her legs and trip her then and there. To land the final strike he projected a sword that he always remembered, it was his sister's wooden sword, the Torashinai. People naturally feel the ominous presence that the sword gives, it is becaused the weapon is cursed, how did a cursed weapon end up in a normal girl, he did not know. But he was glad to have left the garden hose there, and how Fuji-nee has Torashinai.

The fight ended, Shirou striking Tohsaka's head with a very strong hit from the cursed sword, leaving the twintailed girl fainted.

Shirou almost got defeated on that fight, if it weren't for the things that made him win such as Tohsaka's carelessness, Tohsaka might have killed him already."But is this really fine?"The boy asked himself as he brought the girl inside, he shouldn't even do this, Tohsaka clearly attacked him and she might do so again, but why is he now bringing her inside and left her to sleep. Moreover he is already feeling dizzy from using a lot of magical energy for projection. The boy then realized that the wooden sword he had projected was yet to disappear, struggling to even move, the boy approached the weapon and structurally grasped it and hw found out, the sword was not empty like the knives, it was clearly an exact replica of the original, how did he do it? The boy collapsed due to prana exhaustion before even wondering about how he projected an exact replica of his sister's wooden sword.

Morning arrived, Tohsaka woke up in a japanese-type hallway **WAIT WHAT?!** The girl then remembered about last night's fight,"So Emiya-kun defeated me huh? Wait if he did really defeat me shouldn't he have killed me already? Considering what I've done to him."The girl walked a couple of meters and saw the Emiya boy on the floor lying there too. A thought went by the girl's mind."Wait if I did get defeated, and he didn't kill me.."The girl then sighed deeply awfully disappointed at her carelessness that made her indebted to Emiya.

The girl decided to go home before someone came, before she left she pulled the boy's body into a futon and made him sleep there, she also noticed the cursed wooden sword that the boy was holding. Wait, was't this sword also a projection? How did it have a curse if the shape was only copied? She decided to bring the sword with her towards her home too. A few minutes later after the girl left him alone, Emiya Shirou has woken up, still being tired, the boy again remembered about last night, He, he won against Tohsaka on their duel, he remembered that. But he canmot recall the events after. He remembered abiut having projected a perfect replica of the Torashinai but he does not remember anything past that point. After having a thought he quickly remembered that he left Tohsaka inside before his memories became hazy and so he ran to the corridor where he left her. She must have left already. But was it fine? What proof does he have to say that the girl wouldn't attack him again, Even so, people shouldn't be judged by actions they haven't even committed. With that thought the boy went on to do his exercises and prepared food for breakfast."Wait if it's morning, that means that Fuji-nee will also come for breakfast."The boy looked at himself and felt stupid, that's right he fainted in the yard last night he woke up and even do exercise and he was still in his dirtied clothes, surely his sister would ask about it.

The boy took a bath and finished before Taiga arrived. They both ate breakfast and went to their destinations, with Shirou to school for atchery practice.

He's always been good at archery, he really finds hitting the bull's eye easy, well that's normal for the school's ace right? Again thr morning practice were as dull as always, he never misses what's the point? Then as soon as he was finishing up, his friend Shinji approached him who also seemed to finish already too.

"Yo Emiya, can I ask you something?"The blue haired boy said.

"Sure Shinji what is it?"The red haired boy gave a reply.

The boy then snickered and said,"When and how did you know my sister?"

The boy speaked to himself on his mind,"Oh, so he wants to know these things huh? Being a big brother sure is hard."He then gave the reply his friend asked for. They talked more for a bit before going to their classrooms, the class now started and Shirou saw Tohsaka there, staring at him. He did not mind her and listened to his teacher. When class ended she quickly approached him without giving him time to react and whispered him,"See me before you go home at the rooftop."

It was now sunset and Shirou is now questioning himaelf if he really should go meet Tohsaka, it might be a trap but he wanted to settle his issues with her whatever it was. Shirou now went on to climb to the building's rooftop and saw his fake girlfriend there, staring at the sun before noticing his presence.

She gave a cute expression and smiled"Emiya-kun, would you like to study magic with me?"

"What?"

A/N: Hey, we on chap 4 now. Well I would like to give a thank you to all the people that followed,review,and favorite'd my story. Look forward to everything I have in store for you guys.

Well about this chapter. I had a hard time with Sakura's character since from where I started Sakura is not in love with Shirou yet. Then the Rin fight, I honestly enjoyed writing that, I think you guys noticed that shirou actually traced Torashinai instead of projecting an empty one but let's consider that dumb luck. It's also gonna went on as Shirou having a good idea about tracing before the war.

I honestly have no idea who to make the villain for the first arc but I'm definitely thinking. If anyone has a suggestion feel free to PM me.

Tell me what you guys think, honestly that's what the review button is for, or you can either PM me what you think too. Then again, I accept criticism as I see it as a means to improve so feel free to do so.

P.S. Still need a also sorry for some typos, I'm only using a phone so it's quite hard tbh.

I don't own the fate franchise all dem rights belong ti Type-Moon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Trial by Blades: Chapter** **5**

Shirou was shocked by the completely absurd question that came from the girl in front of him. The messaged echoed in his mind yet he could not understand why this girl that even tried to murder him for not as long as a day is now asking him to be her pseudo-classmate in studying magecraft. With the still dumbfounded feeling that he had he can only answer with a "What?"

"What do you mean by what?" Rin is pushing the question even further, appearing to not accept an objection."From what I've seen you are still a very big novice at magecraft Emiya-kun, shouldn't you be glad that a better mage like me is reaching out to someone like you?"

Recomposing himself, Shirou analysed Tohsaka's words and replied."If you do say that I'm a novice then what is the reason that you want to study magecraft with me even when you blatantly tried to kill me in less than a day."

Tohsaka blushed at hearing the boy's statement and thought that she actually had no reason to have that kind of relationship with him, she thought that he was suspecting her of ulterior motives again. Wait that's right she was indebted to him.

"W-well my reason is that I'm indebted to you."

Shirou saw the girl mumble something but he could not hear it,"Tohsaka can you say that a bit louder?"

Tohsaka held back at trying to hurt the guy she is now indebted to. She just replied while smiling scarily,"I said I am doing this because I am indebted to you Emiya-kun. So what's your answer?"

The redhead gulped at the ominous statement coming out from the mouth of the person that was requesting him to be her peer in learning magic. He could feel the horrors that would happen to him if he did not accept, and so the boy submitted to Rin.

"Good."Rin clapped her hands together looking like someone who has reached a conclusion when thinking about something. Shirou gave a sigh and the two headed to the Emiya's home not as classmates but as mages.

Meanwhile at London, England. At an underground facility inside the place known as The Clocktower Zelretch is talking to a bearded man.

"It's been a long time isn't it Sirius?"Zelretch is talking to Sirius McGinty the renowned mystic code crafter of the mages association.

"Don't give me that crap afta ya made me go through wit dis things Zel. Seriously what are ya plannin with these?"The crafter asked the wizard marshall about his intentions and so he got a reply he wasn't expecting at all.

"Don't spread it yet but I have a new student, the boy looks really promising but he's a pretty big novice so I still have a lot of things to teach him. As for these mystic codes you better not know of it yet."Zelretch chuckled, still looking forward to the day when he would flaunt an actually successful student that learned his magic at The Clocktower. Just a few years more.

"Ahh a student ya say? Hahahahah I'll surely wait for this boy's arrival here."Sirius gave a laugh and said goodbye to the wizard marshall as he left for their transaction is complete.

As Zelretch now headed to Fuyuki again the mage duo at the Emiya household are studying hand in hand.

"Are you sure this is safe Tohsaka?"Said the doubtful redhead to Rin.

"Yes, Yes it is safe, safe if you can control your prana properly."Rin replied to him with a smile again, how Emiya wished to refuse but anyone would be scared to go against this girl's monster's orders.

Trying to recall why he even ended up in this position Shirou reviewed what happened.

"So Emiya-kun shall we go to your house?"

"No."

And then he fainted and woke up at his house

"Good evening Emiya-kun, you suddenly fainted at school so I brought you to your house."Tohsaka now talking to him again but with a very ominous smile in her face."Now that you woke up can we study magecraft now?"

This girl is really unreasonable isn't she? Emiya Shirou said to himself, he has a feeling that he will faint again **permanently** if he does not agree again though. With the fear of death Emiya accepted the twin-tailed girl's proposal.

They went to the Household's shed which serves as Shirou's workshop, when they arrived Tohsaka did not stop her palm from going to her face, how is this even called a workshop anyway?

"I should not have expected more from what I saw from your skills"She sighed and continued talking again."Like seriously what kind of mage would leave these mundane stuff on their workshop?"And she continued rambling on about why Shirou's workshop looks like this to which the redhead gave a reply.

"Well my magecraft involves these objects if you have an objection well you can get out."Shirou gave a smug grin to twin-tailed girl. With an annoyed look Rin crossed her arms and replied with an annoyed look.

"Fair enough, you saw my magecraft too right?"

"The gems?"Shirou looked at the girl who looks like a teacher who's about to start a discussion.

"Right, my gems are part of my branch of specialties, anyway seeing how it works you can see that they have different discharges when I release them, you can relate the discharges to elements right? Every magi specializes in at least one element, so if we're gonna mutually help each other from now on would you tell me what's your element? Or perhaps... Seeing as how much of a novice you are you probably don't even know what it is.

"Nope, Tohsaka. For your information I actually know what my element is. But before that I don't think it's fair that you're the only one who knows what element I'm good at, you should tell me yours as well."

Tohsaka's eyebrow twitched at the boy's reply to her thinking,the Tohsaka talked to herself first."If I reveal my elemental affinity and Emiya-kun was lying I'd be in a pinch, worse when he actually has nothing special to compete against me. Wait I could tell a lie"

Tohsaka snapped out from stasis when Shirou was already waving his hand in front of her face. Kinda annoyed the Tohsaka replied in a stuttered pattern,"Okay, let's say it together then."

Shirou agreed to her condition and they counted to three and said their elements, with Shirou saying too early with "sword."

Tohsaka froze. What did he just say?"Emiya-kun can you repeat your element again?"

"What? I said my element is sword. Now say yours."

Tohsaka got annoyed. "Why of all people that this novice had to have a unique element?! Never mind I'll just say the truth, that way I won't even feel that I'm one bit inferior to this idiot."Speaking to herself again.

"Well I specialize in all of the basic elements or also known as an average one. So instead of having only a specific specialty on one element I'm good at all of the elements that you normally see like fire,wind, or water. I have more examples but I don't have obligation of telling them to you. But what is with your element though? I've never heard of anyone who has an element of sword."

Shirou scratched his head and also wondered while talking to the girl."I don't really know either but I also know that my element is rare thanks to my old teacher. But I have a new teacher now and he's out of town for now but he will return in a day or less."

"Wait you had someone to teach you but you're this bad?"Tohsaka pointed at his flaws to which the redhead gave a quick answer.

"Wait a minute Tohsaka, in the first place my teacher never wanted me to learn magecraft anyway and he probably did that to protect me and also because of the reason that he didn't really know what to teach me. Because the spells I can only do as of now thanks to him teaching me are reinforcement and structural grasping which are only two out of the four branches magecraft where I can only reach mastery at. While two of the left ones are, wait aren't I putting myself at a disadvantage if I say further?"

"Fine that's enough, but we may do tell each other more of our specialties in the future wait never mind what I said."Tohsaka's face reddened a little from what she almost said and then she thought and asked the boy again about where he learned projection.

"My projection? It's something I'm learning currently due to my teacher saying that I need to learn it and he's also the one who said that I can only master four branches of magecraft and only become average at other non-elemental affinity based spells like bounded fields and such. I can probably introduce you to him when he's back."

Tohsaka answered with an "Oh." and went back to thought. If this guy has a teacher that knew that much about him then the guy must at least be very good and she might learn something from him. And so she looked forward to meeting her new friend's teacher. Then she actually noticed something odd.

"By the way Emiya-kun can I see your family's crest"Rin looked at the fact at why does the boy she's speaking to be that much of a beginner so if her hunch was right then Emiya is.

"Crest? What's that?" Tohsaka's guess was proven and now she learned that her friend is an illegitimate mage.

"So that's why you're so bad, you were adopted right?"

"Uhh yes I was adopted, why are you asking this now though?

Tohsaka posed in a lecturing manner again and started talking."Let me start from the basics, a crest symbolizes the magic that your family specializes in, which is passed from generation to generation to improve it. In a way it also classifies you as the head of the family if you have the crest implanted into you. Only persons of blood relation can transplant their crests on each other and the best of the family's generation will inherit it. But the mage that do not have the family's crest can either be an inferior one from the current inheritor or an illegitimate one that is adopted to the family that's why your father probably cannot transplant it to you. Though there are exceptions from what I have heard like a special crest which anybody can inherit or a person who has the ability to transplant crests but with a risk but still has the ability to. However, they are held in custody by the Mages Association.

Shirou scratched his head with the ton of information that was being handed to him by his classmate. He actually did not know that magecraft goes as deep as making families have traditions."Hmm, does this info really matter though Tohsaka, from what you've deduced yes I was adopted but you also had to know that because of that reason I can't have a crest and even if I get someone who has the ability to do it I can't because my father is already dead."Shirou reminded the girl about the facts so they can now continue, and so they did.

"You're right we should not dwell on this topic further so let's continue. So from what you have said you have the ability to perform reinforcement, structural grasping, you also said that you'll definitely master these in the future so can you at least show me your current abilities in these branches since we're actually already here at what you can call your workshop."Tohsaka now instructing the boy to now pick up a rock.

"Right"Shirou followed the twin-tailed girl's instruction's and picked up the rock that she was pointing at and like she said, he started the process of structural grasping on it,"Trace, on."Shirou with his eyes closed, concentrating while the various information that made the rock is now flowing to his mind. Finishing up with saying "There." He put down the rock and lended his ear to what the Tohsaka was about to say.

"Too slow."And she started the first and foremost flaw with the redhead's magecraft."Judging from your element which is sword, I can guess that you are or probably will be a mage who will be specializing on combat. Considering that you somehow need to structurally grasp an object if needed in combat and it is that slow then don't blame someone else for your needed you at least need to have the ability to structurally grasp an object at sight and at a quick time, being fast will also apply to all your spells."

She's actually right, Shirou thought. Though he still does not understand why structural grasping is needed in combat. Then he remembered the event last night, the exact replica of the Torashinai which he projected. Being curious, he could not stop from telling Tohsaka this guessing that she knows about this.

"Tohsaka, do you remember the last thing that I projected last night?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you can also perform projection, how could I? It's completely what you used to beat me, now that you reminded me, yes I also meant to ask about it too. How did your projection go as far as having the curse projected with it? Also if you were wondering where it went I took it home with me by the way, returning to my point how did your projection copy the original that perfectly? And whose sword was that anyway? Never mind that question answer the first one before all."

"Actually I don't really know either, it's still a mystery to me, perhaps it's a new technique to projection or something, we should really ask my teacher when he gets home."

"Well let's move on to reinforcement, reinforce that chair over there."Tohsaka pointed at the chair located in the corner of the room, Shirou then went near it and now put his palm on top of it.

With a spark of prana emanating from his arm he let his prana flow into the chair carefully, no more no less. After the session he simply waited for Tohsaka's comment after she's finished examining the chair.

"This is actually pretty decent in my opinion, now all we need to know is how you seemed to completely replicate an object, that would make a huge advancement on the branch and will make me famous for discovering it and perhaps have half the credit from your teacher at the Clocktower in the future hehe hehehe."She grinned and laughed in a creepy manner not that long until she recomposed herself and said,"If your teacher is also a legitimate mage after all."

Shirou was confused by the girl's actions and so she asked her about what she was talking about.

"You seriously don't know about the Clocktower? Good grief Emiya-kun the measure of pity I have for you seriously can't be measured right now. Well to put it short, the Clocktower is the headquarters of the Mages Association which is located at London, England. Do you get it now?"

"Yes, yes I do, you can discuss about that for later, let's move on it's not like my father wanted me to get involved in the mage world anyway so don't judge me."

"Well, by the way Emiya-kun do you know that you can reinforce your own body?"Tohsaka posed in a lecturing manner again,"Reinforcement used in combat is mostly used this way or to strengthen a weapon or a mystic code."

"Oh, yes I was told that by my dad that reinforcement can also be used on your own body but it has risks like when you pour too less or too much prana it will take a toll at your body right?"

Rin nodded and replied,"Correct, and actually now with your level at prana flow, from my observation you can reinforce yourself correctly already with practice so let's try it."She pointed at the redhead again and now dictating him of his next action.

"Are you sure this is safe Tohsaka?"

And so the night passed.

Shirou woke up the next morning with bags under his eyes, remembering the sheer things last night that Tohsaka made him do, oh the pain, they really finished pretty late huh? He stretched his body, did his morning exercises again, took a bath and prepared the food casually. He continued his morning routine at least until he noticed that someone is ringing the doorbell at this time already.

"Hmm, Fuji-nee would just enter right away so who could the visitor be?"He mumbled as he closed-in on the household's entrance. Opening the door, he was surprised at the visitor's identity.

"Oh it was you all along Zelretch-jii-san, welcome home."The boy greeted his teacher and let him in taking over the task of carrying his luggage he went with him to the old man's room.

"Leave me here, I'll just sleep, we got something to do tonight so go home early. Also, do not touch the things I brought, or if you want to die then do it."As he finished talking the wizard marshall lied down, fast asleep. Shirou left him alone and followed his orders to not touch his luggage. Speaking about the things that he brought with him, there are seven cases of varying sizes and the eight one which the old man lifted himself was quite big too. Ignoring the objects he went and continued on what he was doing.

Taiga came in about a few minutes and they both ate together, with her leaving again as soon as she was finished again leaving the redhead alone again.

Shirou simply took a bath and went to school when he finished cleaning. On the way he met with Tohsaka, greeting her with a good morning.

"Oh, good morning Emiya-kun, let's go walk together"She now went at the same pace as Shirou and walked beside him and now started to talk again but in a silent manner."So, what happened this morning?"

"Nothing much, but oh yeah, my teacher arrived this morning, maybe I can introduce you to him tonight."The redhead told her this while they were walking and as he stated what Rin was waiting for, she started daydreaming of having an authentic mage teacher who can at least bear teaching someone like this novice and she hoped of replacing that fake priest that always makes fun of her. Daydreaming always proved to be dangerous and Tohsaka Rin learned this the hard way, and by the hard way, it's walking up to a lamp post.

"Oww"Rin shouted in anger as she rubbed her nose, seeming the place to have received the most injury. Shirou laughed at her, thus making her annoyed, resulting for a smack in the head earned by Shirou, they walked silently to school after.

Classes went pretty normal and the day went past quick, as Shirou walked home, he saw the familiar figure alone in the park again. He went near and said hello again, Sakura only noticed him when he greeted her looked quite shock to learned that he was there, she at least replied with,"Oh hello Emiya-senpai."She smiled at him and let him sit beside her.

"So how was your day Sakura?" He looked at the purple haired girl who looked really... empty by his standards, those eyes really looked familiar to him, the eyes of someone who is suffering. He made a resolve again, that if she is being bullied again, he would protect her, what's a hero of justice for, if you can't even protect an underclass-man."

She looked at him too and answered his question, having a small smile, thanking him for actually caring."Nothing much happened senpai, don't worry."She looked away after saying that, thinking to herself of something. After a few seconds she looked at him again with tearful eyes. Shirou did not mind this, of course everybody goes through sadness sometimes, he just has to be there to comfort them.

"Hey senpai, why did you save me back then?"She looked directly at him, her face showing signs of melancholy, she had to make sure, that she does not hope on a fleeting dream again."Didn't you think that you'll get hurt if you fight even though you were outnumbered, what drived you to save someone like me?"

Shirou was confused by the girl's words, as he sees, Sakura thinks so low of herself, guess it's his duty to cheer her friend up too."You know Sakura, five years ago, I was a victim of the incident that burned a large area of Fuyuki, the Fuyuki Fire. As I walked through there, smoke in my lungs and the sheer hotness of my surroundings, I heard people screaming for help, people cursing at me for not saving them, all of them happening while selfish me is walking through all of them, ignoring their pleads. I felt extreme guilt after all that, as such it made me have a mindset of helping every people in need as much as I can." He looked down as he explained the experience that made him who he is. Sakura listening carefully to every word he's saying. Every word that the boy said meant a lot to the broken girl, they made her long for salvation, her emotions bursting. The moment stopped when Sakura's tongue slipped and asked him a very conflicting question.

"Hey senpai, what would you do if saving a person required you to kill another?"The girl quickly covered her mouth after her statement and said sorry,"My tongue slipped."

"Don't worry about it, about your question though."The redhead placed his head on top of his knuckle and was immersed in thought again. He, he couldn't find it, the answer is not yet in arm's reach."You know Sakura that was a very good question, can you wait for the time when I can answer it?"The conflict in his mind and the question asked that he cannot answer. They all told him one thing, Sakura is in need of help. He looked at her again and said,"Can you also wait for the time when I can save you?"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat,"Am I dreaming?"She thought to herself, the boy's words made her happy, someone cared for her. But, she could not put him in danger, no one can save her, she could at least be happy that at least someone reached out to her. And that someone took her heart with him.

"Well Sakura it's getting late, I need to go home. Would you like to walk together?"He lent her a a hand and she grabbed it and they walked home while chatting.

Upon reaching Sakura's home the smile on her face did not go away, as they split up Sakura went inside the mansion looking empty again, as if the light was taken from her. And of course, Shirou did not know of the horrors that she's experiencing yet.

As the redhead walked home he was met by a girl in red, those twin-tails that represent her,"Ahh, I forgot that I'm introducing Tohsaka to Zelretch-jii-san." The boy said to himself as Rin approached him.

A/N:Very, very sorry for the delay of this chapter, I went somewhere where I didn't have internet access, yeah. :/

Oh, Thanks for Mr. Thirdfang for letting me borrow his OC which is Sirius whom Zelretch just had a chat with in London, fancy right. Sirius is from his work which is known as "From Fake Dreams." it's a f/sn fic too and it was one of my inspirations to write, so if you guys have time, read his works. Also, Sirius will not go beyond from that appearance, I just needed him for the things that Zelretch picked up at London. He sort of crafted them.

Thanks to my followers and the ones who give a review, tell me what you guys think about this chapter.

I'm sort of gonna be pretty busy in march so I can probably only upload two new chapters then, I'll still try to write as many as I can though.

PS Still need a beta, pm me if you guys want to ask something about this fic.

I don't own the fate franchise all dem rights go to Type-Moon.


End file.
